Unnatural Schemes
Unnatural Schemes is a Black/Blue deck which foccuses on messing with the strategy of your opponent. It also focuses on Zombies The card in the box you can see is Lich Lord of Unx. It's from the Alara Reborn set. Strategy There are three ways to defeat an opponent: #Reducing their Life to 0. #Reducing their deck to 0 cards. When he has to draw a card and can't, he loses. #Special cards who let you win the game. Two of the three can be used in this deck. The first two! Dependend on the cards in your hand, on the field and cards added to your deck, you will have to use one of them. Life Reducing their Life to 0. The idea of this is very easy. You attack with your creatures to destro your opponents creatures and to reduce his/her life to 0 to win. There are some ways to deal easy damage to your opponent: * Attack with unblockable creatures. You have Phantom Warrior in your deck. He's unblockable. He can deal every turn 2 damage. * Attack with creatures who are more difficult to block despite an ability. I'm talking about Flying and Fear for this deck. Your Tidehollow Strix' has Flying and Jhessian Zombies has Fear. Both with a power of 2. Vedalken Ghoul has an even better effect. When he's blocked, the defender loses 4 life. None will block cause it only 1 power and can be used to surprise with cards like Howl from Beyond. * Then their is Lich Lord of Unx' effect. He can deal dammage for equal to the number of Zombies on your field. Another easy way to deal damage. All this plus the normal damage from attacks will be enough to defeat them. Mostly, it will be to late for them when they realize your plan. Deck Reducing their deck to 0 cards. This way to win isn't used often with this deck. Do it only if you have Nemesis Of Reason in your hand/play. When Nemesis Of Reason attacks, your opponent send the top ten cards from his deck to his graveyard. This effect is awesome. Attack 4 to 6 times with Nemesis of Reason and your opponent will deck out very easy. Nemesis of Reason has 7 toughness. With this defence, it's difficult to destroy it. They mostly will have to block with more than one creature. If you want you opponent to deck out even faster, you'll need Lich Lord of Unx. His first ability is very good, but his second is better. For each Zombie you control, Lich Lord of Unx deals 1 damage to target player and that player has to send cards from his deck to the grave for each Zombie you control. It requires some mana, but can be played as much as your mana can afford it. Lich Lord of Unx doesn't tap using the second effect, so you can use it as much as necessary. And with it's first effect, you can get some army of Zombies. Also, most of your Creatures are Zombies. Combo's Token Combo Some of your creatures can create (Zombie) Tokens. And even more creatures can benefit from it. Cards as Lich Lord of Unx can create every turn 1 zombie token at the cost of . Grixis Slavedriver gives you a token when it leaves play. Note that when you use it Unearth ability, you get two tokens. This means that you can have two times a token for each Grixis Slavedriver to a total of 4 zombie tokens, just for letting get destroyed. They are 2/2 so they are usefull for combat as well. Then, there are the creatures that benefit from this tokens. Lich Lord of Unx' second effect, which is explained above, is one of them. Nantuko Husk is the other. When you Sacrifice a creature, in this combo a token, he gets +2/+2 till the end of turn. With this, you can surprise your oppoonent or block with a strong monster which power and toughness can be increased (temporarely) by sacrificing more creatures when needed.'' For example: your opponent attacks with a 3/3 monster. You block with Nantuko Husk and sarcifise a token to give him +2/+2. Your opponent plays Wildsize, which gives him Trample and +2/+2 for one turn. Then you can sacrifice another (or two) tokens/creatures to let your nantusko survive and your opponent monster not.'' You can add cards like Infectious Host and Festering Goblin, which are zombies AND have an effect that activates when it's put into a graveyard to your deck. Fatestitcher Fatestitchers effect let you untap/tap one permanent. It can be yours or your opponent's! You can use this ability to play Lich Lord of Unx first ability twice a turn or to attack with a creature and untap it after to block. Another option is that you use his effect to tap creatures who can block your Flying/Fear creatures to prevent them from doing so. Agony Warp This isn't really a combo but more like a way to fully use Agony Warp. The effect effects up to two creatures! Note that once a creature has 0 toughness it's destroyed. You can use it to secure/save one of your attacks/blocks or you use it to destroy your opponents weak creatures. You can destroy 1 creatures, one with a toughness of equal to or less then 3 and another loses 3 power, making it less of a threat (temporarily). Very cool card, certainly cause it's an instant. (Note that indestructable cards and Regenration doesn't affect your creature when it's Toughness is 0 or less. They are without arguing destroyed.) Messing around Like said on top of this page, this deck messes around your opponents strategy. Here are some cards which prove that: Nemesis of Reason/Lich Lord of Unx I'll start with the creatures. Nemesis of Reason and Lich Lord of Unx are used in somewhat the same way to mess with your opponent. The idea is to send his deck to the graveyard. This is extremely anoying when your most powerfull cards get send to the grave without being of any use. Fatestitcher Fatesticher can untap/tap any creature you want each turn by tapping itself. You can use this to tap your opponents strongest blocking monster, to give a succesfull attack more chance to appear! You can do it as well to tap them to prevent from attacking. Only do this after your opponent's untap phase, cause else it hasn't any effect. Phantom Warrior Think your opponent has a good defence? Think again. This creature is unblockable, doing 2 damage every turn. Most players will destroy Phantom Warrior as fast as possible. Brainbite I don't think this card need much explanation. Use it on the strongest card your opponent has or when he needs mana, on Lands. With this, you can also memorize their cards and figure out the tactic. Essence Drain/Agony Warp Agony Warp is already explained and Essence Drain has a similar effect: destroying opponents creatures. Only do this on life when you know you can defeat him very soon. Destroy your opponent weak power/toughness but strong ability/effect creatures. Soul Manipulation/Countersquall Both have a similar effect. Counter a card. There are only 2 differences between them, not counting Mana Cost. The first one is that Soul Manipulation can only be cast on a creature and Countersquall on non-creatures. The other difference is thatyou can also get a creature from your grave to your hand with Soul Manipulation. Note that you can pick one OR both. many players see the "or" for "of". Countering can trully mess up your opponents strategy. Cards This deck contains Lands *8x Island *8x Swamp *2x Terramorphic Expanse Creatures *2x Tidehollow Strix *1x Vedalken Ghoul *2x Nantuko Husk *1x Phantom Warrior *1x Lich Lord of Unx *1x Fatestitcher *2x Architects of Will *1x Nemesis of Reason *2x Grixis Slavedriver *2x Jhessian Zombies Others *2x Agony Warp *1x Countersquall *1x Soul Manipulation *1x Brainbite *2x Essence Drain *1x Deny Reality Category:Alara Reborn Category:Intro Packs